C'est La Divas (Part 2)
C'est La Divas (Part 2) is the 72nd episode of WWE Total Divasand the 14th and final in season five. Summary The divas are in Paris and Nikki gets news. Recap We return to the ladies’ French soiree in part 2 of E!’s “Total Divas” Season 5 Finale, and one last bout of convoluted drama involving hurt feelings and a photoshoot. Alicia Fox has scheduled a Parisian fashion shoot but nobody knows exactly why, so everyone’s feeling a bit testy. Mandy Rose still feels left out by Eva Marie, so she’s particularly grumpy; Natalya’s exasperated and gossipy; so by the time it all gets back to Fox she figures the girls are just being uncooperative and is ready to wash her hands of the whole thing. That leads to a cast meeting where grievances are aired and differences are resolved. Mandy and Eva make it a point to reconcile (though Mandy’s a bit more wary of her would be tag teammate and resolves to choose her friends more carefully in the future) and the “Total Divas” end their trip to France on a positive note with a party at the Moulin Rouge. Everybody can-can! Fast forward two months: Rosa Mendes has given birth to baby Jordan and she is fully immersed in the bliss of new motherhood. The one downside is that her and Bobby’s choice to allow the child to ultimately make her own decisions about faith rather than raise her as a Christian has led to her mother cutting her off. Rosa’s mom alienates the family and has some less-than-forward-thinking things to say about the state of her granddaughter’s soul. Rosa decides its best to move to Pittsburgh to be with Bobby’s family where everyone is happiest, so we can probably chalk this one up to a win. Nikki Bella’s health has not been improving. In fact, her injury has progressed to the point where surgery is an absolute requirement, though the effect this will have on her career is distressingly up in the air. As a new generation of women begins to make their mark in the division, a panicking Nikki is forced to confront the idea that her in-ring career might be over, especially after she has a closed-door meeting where she learns it’s possible she’s wrestled her last WWE match. The Bella Twins’ lives come into full focus with the six-episode premiere of E!’s spinoff “Total Bellas,” starring Nikki, Brie, John Cena, Daniel Bryan and more. “Total Divas” returns for a sixth season this fall with Nikki, Brie, Eva, Natalya, Paige, Naomi and all-new cast members Maryse, Lana and Renee Young. Image gallery 001_TD514_--5599802afd788f85ffe3b4e1b431a253.jpg 002_TD514_02--81de8acdd3088f100036e2a5e00fe125.jpg 003_TD514_03--7ec0748d9918343a867e4b5811b61300.jpg 004_TD514_04--c2ea342a70de2b8686e9377463669da2.jpg 005_TD514_09--9f64c09046efc5755f2ac55ad44017b6.jpg 006_TD514_13--c3a19e0c826fec7e76d767a74a950529.jpg 007_TD514_07--3fb5492d1e164406557b15373a955b71.jpg 008_TD514_14--2dab6e5fd66cdbc49d31afbee1d97379.jpg 010_TD514_16--f969d7774f1cc8891c8ff3c0ef9a3a73.jpg 011_TD514_17--7c34da82692dce7129d60e782be0794a.jpg 013_TD514_23--9501adc4f8cb66c31fed8a2a08aaa176.jpg 015_TD514_26--4ec373a4e308ee749d74ad14222c2073.jpg 014_TD514_25--56876cf6a587ec938cd901e6bcb4e437.jpg 017_TD514_31--757362214e7a585eadfca5b53fabab7d.jpg 018_TD514_34--e8fea1203b91c7e73c334e971c670cf6.jpg 016_TD514_29--ff983446442d6c0beaa72cb87e74955e.jpg 020_TD514_38--e16c9cb3fb00bc6b7be1368e0be34f06.jpg 022_TD514_41--6a4ad6c8aa27ee97c61fc4495a4c9891.jpg 021_TD514_40--c6d8daa5bbce72b7805500a1b7c86ca8.jpg 025_TD514_50--f8b6bdcce78420fbe37913c8b512cfa4.jpg 026_TD514_56--8f481ca9ec96c8980b62179ce9c56320.jpg 027_TD514_55--9ad3bb501ad1dd981e5f8ed90d1cc73a.jpg 028_TD514_57--b2d528700f922a5b534803d42f801aac.jpg 029_TD514_65--66fd7d10c8670fd6e89dde46e547939b.jpg 030_TD514_66--4ce5371a4dcf20018f45ad3a00499fcc.jpg 031_TD514_67--aaad1cf1bf91febee0ce3e01540d3c15.jpg 032_TD514_70--5e045e9fa3a0b79031053d1bc3dbcc9f.jpg 033_TD514_73--dc14efebd9152ca56482e428f64fb1ca.jpg 034_TD514_76--75503e3d0b131ebeb1671b18aa49afe9.jpg 035_TD514_79--d61389023ad996bee6f10add55abe7d5.jpg 036_TD514_80--56f85e2044ef8f2a5712b1ab1501aec1.jpg 037_TD514_81--3f4f6cf08c45e48eaa9f0efc18cd1b21.jpg 038_TD514_93--8a7d00a905c3a1e7d7deb3a2fa1bf598.jpg 039_TD514_99--badacd8a8f51f4fe3824e42b2ae9b3ff.jpg 040_TD514_87--ba796687db5a0d0a250ca6bf2a267408.jpg 042_TD514_91--758035e59f6cc005d5011e30022dc0ba.jpg 043_TD514_95--5b45809e521059e278e30cd75baf63bf.jpg 044_TD514_101--ccb1ba1f5e88909184ae4f509ecbb91d.jpg 045_TD514_102--824d1346ce83d8418df9148c3bba05df.jpg 046_TD514_105--86ee6d0b7ce773fb835e7a6c5a7dd046.jpg 047_TD514_109--77afe2599bcdddd10808c45481286f4e.jpg 048_TD514_113--5567931840d9b45b4373e8340b29f96b.jpg 049_TD514_114--8d9802ab74f1670f7e77865f839a0e03.jpg 050_TD514_117--78b38448533525187765a8a58226c736.jpg 051_TD514_121--f6da12b6e71631183861a8010379e7aa.jpg 052_TD514_122--5018046707373a5566870e8786bce176.jpg 053_TD514_123--20119a6bfbd5e62e79d4557c6520f4f3.jpg 054_TD514_124--4bbab78ddb7cf752a6b4847a36aaee1f.jpg 055_TD514_127--ee7106507884089731c9b335f64972be.jpg 056_TD514_129--224982d7514e3dca4dabbe100269fa13.jpg 057_TD514_130--4e307a8204747c75aa2f938cfe7c1b2f.jpg 058_TD514_132--62e23ee612f270affcd1996b11118c7e.jpg 059_TD514_134--d57ad24533e99c0aa1c186a159326295.jpg 060_TD514_135--f840c42734d6f76858c82928a5a36de3.jpg 061_TD514_140--c76584e56f4bb78adf765a3957d1ef14.jpg 062_TD514_144--76f57edeb2987c2d134b6539d593e383.jpg 063_TD514_147--7ea8649cf1a7def94ef30c2e2736d44a.jpg 064_TD514_153--86232ec3645e03ff6ff951c25db9ff95.jpg 065_TD514_156--c18216238dac0aeaa496fa184497f85e.jpg Category:2016 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 5) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Mandy Rose